Paradigmas
by KSB GiygaShade
Summary: Él está enamorado de ella. Pero ella no puede enamorarse de él. Romper paradigmas... Es prácticamente... Imposible.


! e_é lo admito, este es un fic anti ZeLink xD, pero espero les guste, está bastante WTF, y me salió de la nada y dije oooh que bonito

_HAAAAAAAPPY BIRTHDAAAAY VAIDOLI-CHAN!_

en fin, aver que dicen de esta cosa rara que ven aquí D:

DISCLAIMER : NINTENDO OWNS DA WORLD!

ah, y no pregunten si esto es totalmente, cursimente OoC xD

* * *

_Paradigmas _

_~GiygaShade~_

Las antes paredes del castillo de hyrule ahora le pertenecían a él. Maestro de artes negras, ciencias ocultas y magia ancestral de las que pocos conocía. Tenía un corazón negro que presumía ser el más oscuro de todo el reino y de tierras lejanas. Era un tirano en toda la extensión de la palabra, y sin embargo, pocas personas le comprendían, pocos comprendían el por qué de sus acciones.

Y por más orgulloso que estuviera de su ser, le faltaba algo. Y ese algo yacía junto a él en el trono. Era _ella_. Rígida como siempre, con su mirada perdida, su piel áspera, cabello sin vida y el terror reflejado en sus ojos de cristal.

Se acercó poco a poco a su querida, ya estaba frustrado de tenerla así, la necesitaba.

Suspiró, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había hecho. El estado tan deplorable de la mujer le provocaba un sentimiento que aún no entendía.

Pasó su pálida mano por el áspero cutis de la mujer, era estúpido de su parte esperar una respuesta a esos movimientos. Acarició sus mejillas, lo mismo. Quería que ella le dijera algo, aunque, sus palabras no serían las apropiadas, claro. Se imaginó que clase de insultos saldrían de la boca de tan maravillosa dama, casi utópicos.

Acercó sus labios hasta rozar con la oreja de la mujer. Su voz, susurrante seguía siendo un orgullo para él.

—Princesa… No puedes escapar, eres mía, completamente mía. Y te amo, te amo tanto que ni siquiera ese chico de ropas verdes puede contra ese sentimiento. Sé que puedes oírme, eso me queda claro, puesto a que yo te puse en ese estado.

Se enderezó y comenzó a caminar rodeándola, pensativo, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Pero no sabía que reacción tendría ella.

Volvió a suspirar y de nuevo tomó delicadamente su cutis.

—Que más… Hermosa princesa, estamos solos en este castillo que ahora es mío y puedo hacer lo que se me plazca en él. Cómo por ejemplo… sacarte de tu estado actual.

Musitó unas palabras en algún idioma antiguo, el viento entró desatadamente por los ventanales, no por nada le llamaban el mago de los vientos, cada que recitaba un hechizo las ventiscas estaban presentes, esa era su marca personal.

Al terminarlo, sonrió maliciosamente.

Un haz de luz invadió el cuerpo de la chica, de pronto ella volvía a tener vida.

Se lanzó al piso, gimiendo, necesitaba respirar normalmente y ya tenía meses sin poder hacerlo. Al ver tal gesto el chico simplemente sonrió.

—Princesa, bienvenida de nuevo a la vida. —Soltó una risilla.

La princesa le lanzó una mirada desafiante que lo estremeció.

—¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LINK? —Gritó, perdiendo sus modales.

El mago de los vientos encogió sus hombros.

—Quien sabe, probablemente ya esté —Volvió a reír, esta vez más cínico—. _Muerto_.

—¿Q-qué? ¡¿Pero que clase de persona eres?

—¿Persona? ¡Por Dios! Yo soy algo sobrehumano.

—Inhumano, si me permites aclarar.

Ambos lanzaron una risa y se miraron a los ojos, era la primera vez que la princesa lo veía tan profundamente, el mago se quedó inmóvil ante su mirada.

—Dime, ¿qué quieres de mí? —Dijo la princesa con cierto aire de grandeza.

El joven de cabello largo retrocedió unos pasos, conteniéndose. No sabía a dónde podrían llegar sus dichosos sentimientos.

—¡Qué me importan tus poderes! Pequeña princesa Zelda, eso era sólo un distractor. —Al fin y al cabo ¿qué podía perder?, se acercó más y más a ella, quién trataba de retroceder—, lo que verdaderamente quiero es… a ti.

—¡No me hagas reír! ¿Crees que me voy a enamorar de algo como tú? ¡Yo amo a Link!

Pasó sus dedos por los delicados labios de la princesa, quien no se esperaba ese gesto.

—Sssh —la calló, mientras seguía acariciando sus labios— palabras al viento, sabes perfectamente que lo que sientes no es más que pasajero. ¿Por qué? A duras penas te relacionabas con él, no te dejaban conocer a nadie más… ¿No es así?

—Vaati… —apartó los dedos del mago, y le dio la espalda.— ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?

Las acciones de la princesa le estremecieron. Recordando el por qué había hecho eso.

—¿Me concedería el honor de contarle? —Volvió a reír.

La princesa de nuevo lo miró y suspiró.

—Si así lo quieres…

La sonrisa que dibujaban los labios del mago se desvaneció.

—Cuando me convertí en esto por voluntad propia vagué en este mundo por mucho tiempo, observando las costumbres de cada uno de sus pueblos, en esa curiosa tarea que me di te encontré. Oh sí, aún recuerdo que estabas sentada leyendo en los vastos jardines de tu antiguo castillo —La miró a los ojos—, ahí me di cuenta de que estaba loco por ti y haría lo que sea con tal de tenerte. Pero ¿Quién lo diría? Había un chico detrás de tus hermosos ojos. Ese tal Link. —Hizo una mueca de repugnancia— Debía deshacerme de él de cualquier forma. Así que idee un plan… Y aquí me tienes, frente a ti, portadora del poder dorado, poder que en realidad no quiero…

Zelda se sentó en el trono, mirándolo altivamente, no sabía en absoluto como responder a tan curioso relato.

—Así que… ¿Hiciste todo esto por mí? —Su tono de voz denotaba ironía.

—Sí, y haría muchas más cosas. Sí tan sólo me dejaras…

Zelda seguía mirando, ya no sabía si sentir pena, asco o lástima. Que hubiera hecho todo por ella, que supiera la verdad sobre sus sentimientos hacia Link. Prácticamente el tipo la había estado acosando por mucho tiempo y ella ni cuenta se había dado, eso, prácticamente le daba un punto. En su interior la maldad le parecía linda. Pero ¿qué demonios estaba pensando? ¡La había convertido en piedra! Eso le reducía un punto, pero la razón volvía a incrementar el punto.

Tantas deducciones ya la tenían asquerosamente confundida. Si tan sólo él se hubiera mostrado de una forma más apropiada y sin armar jaleo en todo el reino, entonces, probablemente aceptaría.

Sonrió, algo sonrojada.

—Pues… no sé que decir ante esto… Me sigue pareciendo una verdadera estupidez todo lo que hiciste, digo, si hubieras llegado de forma apropiada hacia mí… La historia sería otra.

Buen punto el de Zelda, pero Vaati ya tenía su contraataque planeado.

—¡¿Cómo? Si rara vez podías salir del castillo, a menos de que fuera por ese chico Link. ¡Nunca hubiera encontrado la forma!

La princesa se mordió los labios, el chico la tenía muy bien vigilada.

—Me sigue pareciendo muy idiota…

Ya no sabía que decir, a eso, el mago de los vientos sonrió.

—¿Idiota? Admite que mi plan es grandioso.

Se quedó callada, tratando de formular una respuesta de contraataque que lo dejara sin habla, dios, de tanta confusión ya no podía pensar. Ese tipo estaba obsesionado con ella a más no poder, le costaba aceptar algo así, que se fijaran en ella y que no fuera Link.

—Sigo sin saber hacia dónde quieres ir con…

Las palabras de la princesa fueron interrumpidas por un abrazo de parte del mago, la persona que creía descorazonada, aquel que le había petrificado ahora le demostraba su amor, estaba de una manera u otra, perpleja. Por un momento se olvidó de Link y de todo lo relacionado con él. Vaati tenía sentimientos, y ya lo había comprobado.

—Princesa… yo…—Susurró, mientras se separaba de ella, su instinto lo había llevado a hacer esa imprudencia.

—Basta —interrumpió la princesa, cogiendo la mano del chico—, eres completamente diferente a lo que creí eras… No sé… qué decir… —Hizo una pausa— Me sigue pareciendo imperdonable lo que hiciste con el castillo, con el reino… con Link…

Vaati se sentía un idiota, así jamás conquistaría a la mujer que amaba, ella seguía pensando en el Joven de la túnica verde, el que parcialmente había flechado su corazón.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a uno de los gigantescos vitrales, el panorama que este le prestaba era triste, la gente de la ciudadela sufriendo, los monstruos en las campiñas, los soldados petrificados… ¿Todo eso lo había hecho por su amada?

—Creo que jamás entenderás que te amo… —suspiró.

Zelda se acercó a paso apresurado, tomando sus hombros. ¿Qué había hecho?

—Lo entiendo… Y aprecio tus sentimientos… pero… Lo nuestro no puede ser, ¡Entiende! Yo soy la dama atrapada, tu el villano, ese es nuestro papel.

Volteó para verla, sus ojos llorosos. Le estaba haciendo daño, algo, que por nada del mundo quería.

—Princesa… Trato de romper paradigmas…

Su respuesta, otra flecha clavada en el corazón de Zelda. Paradigmas, era lo que ella trataba de romper siempre. Y eso era lo que estaba a punto de hacer…

—Paradigmas —Repitió, la palabra seguía sonando en su interior—… Vaati… lo siento…

Se acercó cada vez más, hasta corresponderle su abrazo. Vaati no sabía exactamente que hacer, ahora era ella quién le devolvía el gesto. Se preguntaba si eso era lo indicado, si verdaderamente comprendía o sólo trataba de reconfortar a otra alma incomprendida en el mundo.

Vaati, el mago de los vientos, tirano de hyrule, aquel que había traicionado a su maestro, ahora estaba mostrando que en su corazón aún quedaban sentimientos puros. Por más irracional que sonara, ya no parecía el típico chico orgulloso, una mujer le había bajado los humos de la manera más estúpida.

—Princesa…

La abrazó y ambos se quedaron así por un momento, a la vez fugaz, a la vez eterno.

Entonces recordó que él ya no era humano, de hecho, él nunca había sido humano, su raza verdadera eran los Picori y como picori debió haberse quedado, si no hubiera sido por esa horrible curiosidad que le corroía el alma nada hubiese pasado, jamás habría conocido a la hermosa princesa Zelda, espíritu infeliz, como lo era él.

Reflexionó silenciosamente, no era lo correcto… Simplemente así no debía ser…

Tomó las delicadas mejillas de la princesa y bajó sus manos hasta el mentón, sus labios se acercaron poco a poco hasta encontrarse con los de ella, quién, entre toda la confusión que sentía se fundía con el alma en ese beso. Estaba correspondiéndole a su captor, realmente no se entendía ni estaba por hacerlo…

Su beso siguió hasta que una luz envolvió a la princesa y sus labios se tornaron rígidos otra vez…

—No puedo… Simplemente no puedo… jamás… Soy tan impotente…

Se lanzó al piso, tratando de no llorar, al final lo hizo. La amaba y la había dejado, ahora simplemente esperaba su muerte de parte de _él…_

* * *

VAAAAAAAAAATI RLZ! espero poder meterlo en futuras historias :'D no saben como amo el VaatixZelda, es mi couple favorita de la saga- OH GOD! NOS VEREMOS POR AHIIII


End file.
